An electrode of a lithium ion battery includes a current collector and an electrode material layer located on a surface of the current collector. The conventional current collector is made of metal foil. For example, an anode current collector is made of a copper foil or a nickel foil, and a cathode current collector is made of an aluminum foil or a titanium foil. The electrode material layer includes an electrode active material, a conductive agent and a binder mixed with each other. The current collector and the binder are inactive matters that take a big part in the lithium ion battery.